


Coming of Age, Coming of Change

by binnanbyul



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Narcotics, hyunjin loves jeongin so much
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnanbyul/pseuds/binnanbyul
Summary: Jeongin bukanlah Jeongin yang Hyunjin kenal.





	Coming of Age, Coming of Change

Hyunjin menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Mokpo, sebuah kota kecil di provinsi Jeolla Selatan.

Keluarga Hwang memiliki dua orang anak kembar berbeda kelamin bernama Hyunjin dan Yeji, tentu saja Hyunjin tidak bisa merasa nyaman berada di dekat Yeji yang terlalu feminin kasar. Maksudnyaㅡ ya begitu. Ia tidak tahu pasti aura apa yang dimiliki Yeji sampai-sampai ia merasa 'kalah sebelum berperang' ketika bersamanya. Jadi, ya, ia lebih sering bermain bersama anak tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

Namanya Yang Jeongin, anak pertama keluarga Yang yang berusia setahun lebih muda daripada Hyunjin. Mereka berteman semenjak kedua orang tua mereka menjadi dekat, sekaligus Jeongin disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Hyunjin.

Mokpo adalah kota kecil, terlebih Hyunjin dan Jeongin tidak tinggal di pusat kota. Sekolah mereka dapat ditempuh dengan hanya berjalan kaki, tentu saja.

Pemandangan yang mereka sapa setiap lagi adalah pepohonan rimbun di pinggir jalan, atau tetangga mereka yang sedang mencuci mobil tuanya, atau pancuran air otomatis yang sedang menyirami rumput-rumput. Hyunjin dan Jeongin kecil tumbuh menjadi anak pada umumnya yang ingin tahu banyak hal. Maka dari itu, suatu hari, mereka berdua pulang dari sekolah dengan seragam basah akibat iseng bermain dengan pancuran milik tetangga. Mereka tidak pulang dengan wajah seperti sehabis dimarahi, justru tertawa riang karena berhasil kabur dari teguran pemilik rumah.

Sejak berada di bangku sekolah dasar sampai menengah pertama, Hyunjin tidak malu untuk menggenggam erat jemari Jeongin yang terasa pas baginya.

Menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja tentu saja menjenuhkan, maka Hyunjin yang selalu berinisiatif untuk mengajak Jeongin pergi ke luar rumah. Tempat bermain pertama mereka adalah taman bermain di sudut kota. Dengan bermodalkan sepeda kayuh, Hyunjin membawa Jeongin dalam boncengannya setiap sore akhir pekan.

"Jeongin," panggil yang lebih tua. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan untuk merebahkan diri. Sore pekan ini, Hyunjin berinisiatif membawa yang lebih muda di kaki Gunung Yudal.

"Kamu pernah memikirkan apa yang akan kamu lakukan di hari tua nanti?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yang lebih muda menoleh ke arah Hyunjin, kemudian tergelak. "Untuk apa memikirkan hal itu? Aku saja baru berusia 15 tahun."

Senja pekan ini, entah kenapa, sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Semburat merah muda tergores disana, beralaskan langit biru yang mengalami translasi warna. Mereka bisa melihat kesibukan pusat kota Mokpo dari atas sini. Lampu-lampu jalanan yang mulai dinyalakan, juga gedung-gedung bertingkat di bawah sana mulai mengeluarkan cahaya dari lampu mereka yang cukup terbilang aneh. Berbeda dengan kepadatan di pusat kota, desa mereka yang berada jauh dari kawasan kota memiliki ketenangan tersendiri. Angin sore berhembus menyapa wajah rupawan Hyunjin dan Jeongin, namun tak pernah membawakan debu untuk diserap oleh pori-pori.

"Kalau Hyung, mau jadi apa?" tanya Jeongin kemudian.

"Hyung juga tidak tahu sebenarnya," jawabnya sambil terkekeh, "tapi asal bersamamu, jadi gelandangan pun tidak apa."

Jeongin bergidik ngeri sambil mengernyit geli, "Hyung sangat cheesy!"

"Hei, darimana kamu tahu kata-kata itu?" tanya Hyunjin.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Ini sudah tahun 2016, tidak ada yang kita tidak ketahui sekarang. Gunakanlah internetmu sebaik mungkin." jawab Jeongin setengah meledek. Ia tahu betul kakaknya ini jarang menggunakan internet kendatipun ponsel sudah menjadi kebutuhan primer setiap orang di zaman sekarang. Hyunjin hanya menggunakan internet untuk kebutuhan sekolahnya, itupun ketika ia menyerah karena telah kelelahan mencarinya di banyak buku referensi.

"Tidak perlu meledek Hyung!" Hyunjin memukul pelan paha Jeongin. "Lagipula Hyung tidak sebodoh itu dalam menggunakan internet."

"Oh, ya? Memangnya Hyung mencari apa di sana selain pelajaran sekolah?"

"Tentu saja banyak hal," Hyunjin membenahi posisi berbaringnya. "termasuk kemarin Hyung menemukan destinasi tempat yang bagus. Kamu mau ke sana bersama Hyung?"

"Memangnya di mana?"

"Jauh dari Mokpo, sebenarnya." Hyunjin memberi jeda, "Pilih yang mana. Kamu mau pergi ke tempat seperti taman, atau perairan seperti danau dan pantai?"

"Sebenarnya aku suka keduanya, namun aku ingin mencoba pantai." Jawab Jeongin. "Memangnya pantai di mana?"

"Di pulau Jeungdo, kata orang-orang di internet ada pantai yang tenang dan tidak banyak lalu lalang orang. Mau ke sana?"

Raut wajah Jeongin langsung berkilat senang "Tentu saja mau! Kalau gratis, sih, hehehe..." ucapnya diakhiri dengan kekehan gemas.

Tangan kanan Hyunjin terulur untuk mengacak gemas rambut ringan Jeongin. "Nanti kalau Hyung sudah punya uang, kita ke sana bersama-sama. Gratis pula."

"Benarkah? Hyung harus janji sama aku!" Layaknya anak kecil yang berjanji untuk tidak berbuat nakal, Jeongin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk dikaitkan dengan milik Jeongin.

"Janji." Hyunjin tersenyum sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Jeongin.

Senja itu, dua pemuda berbeda marga berboncengan menuruni kaki gunung dengan raut bahagia di wajah mereka. Bayangan tentang berlibur di pantai tentu saja mengasyikkan, apalagi di pantai yang tenang seperti Jeungdo, membuat Jeongin ingin membangun rumah sendiri di sana. Tentu saja disertai bayangan liburan gratis yang dijanjikan oleh kakak tersayangnya. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mau liburan gratis?

Namun tetap saja, janji hanyalah janji. Menepati janji adalah kewajiban, namun menerima tawaran adalah pilihan, bukan?

\---

**2019, Mokpo**

Terakhir kali Hyunjin bisa melihat Jeongin adalah saat banyaknya orang berkerumun di rumah tetangganya.

Berita tentang ayah Jeongin yang merupakan kepala sindikat kejahatan terbesar di Korea Selatan dengan cepat menyebar di penjuru kota, yang tentu saja mengejutkan semua orang. Termasuk Hwang Hyunjin.

Malam hari ketika ia hendak beranjak tidur, rencananya itu digagalkan oleh suara sirine yang mengaung bersahut-sahutan di luar rumah. Hyunjin sedikit mengernyit, sebab sangat jarang terdengar bunyi sirine di desa mereka kecuali ambulan yang datang. Sedikit mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya, Hyunjin menemukan tiga mobil polisi berhenti di depan rumah tetangganya. Di depan rumah Yang Jeongin.

Hyunjin tidak ingin percaya apapun. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa keluarga Yang sedang berurusan dengan polisi. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa adik kesayangannya, Jeongin yang baru saja merayakan coming of age dua minggu yang lalu terlibat masalah dengan polisi. Bunyi sirine itu terus mengaung, diikuti beberapa polisi ikut keluar dan para warga yang berdatangan mengerumuni.

"Hyunjin, ada apa?" suara Yeji mengejutkannya. Saudara perempuannya itu juga nampaknya kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, terbukti dengan eye mask yang dinaikkan.

Hyunjin menggeleng lemah. Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua berjengit kaget kala Ayah menghampiri mereka, "Tuan Yang adalah orang yang memanipulasi perkembangan saham negara, beliau juga terseret kasus kepemilikan senjata ilegal." Saat itulah Hyunjin merasa lemas.

Di luar rumah mereka, tepatnya di luar rumah Jeongin, sudah banyak warga yang berdatangan hanya sekadar untuk melihat penangkapan Tuan Yang dan keluarganya, termasuk Jeongin dan kedua adiknya. Hyunjin mendesak maju, kendatipun ia merasa kantuk, namun keinginannya untuk melihat kondisi Jeongin lebih besar.

Hyunjin merasa nafasnya berhenti ketika melihat kedua tangan Jeongin diborgol seperti ayahnya. Tunggu, Jeongin tidak bersalah. Adiknya itu tentu saja tidak terlibat apapun dalam kasus ayahnya, bukan?

"Jeongin!" Hyunjin berseru, walaupun seruannya itu percuma. Tempatnya berpijak terlalu jauh dari jangkauan rungu Jeongin sekaligus suara aungan sirine yang memekikkan telinga.

"JEONGIN!!" Kali ini Jeongin menerobos keramaian, mencoba mendekat ke arah Jeongin untuk menyeretnya pulang. Jeongin tidak boleh pergi karena Jeongin tidak bersalah.

Butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk menggapai lengan Jeongin, polisi berbadan besar menghadang jalannya. "Silakan menepi. Jaga jarak dengan tersangka, Tuan."

"Tapi Jeongin tidak bersalah! Jeongin tidak tahu apapun!" Hyunjin menjerit. Tubuhnya meronta untuk dibebaskan, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekalan sang polisi.

"Tuan Yang Seonghwa dan anaknya, Yang Jeongin teridentifikasi mengkonsumsi narkoba jenis Opiat. Yang kausebut tadi, Saudara Yang Jeongin terbukti mengkonsumsinya dan menyembunyikan senjata ilegal." Ucap polisi tersebut yang berhasil membuat Hyunjin ternganga.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin," Hyunjin menggeleng, "Jeongin tidak seperti itu! Dia tidak seperti itu! Dia tidak melakukannya!"

"Sayangnya, kami telah melakukan tes dan mereka terbukti melakukannya." Polisi itu melepaskan cekalan pada lengannya. "Maafkan kami. Kami akan membawanya ke kantor polisi."

Setelahnya polisi itu mundur dan bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi. Hyunjin dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Jeongin yang tertunduk pasrah di balik jendela mobil. Ia tidak ingin percaya, ia sungguh tidak ingin percaya.

Malam itu, terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Jeongin. Dan malam itu, terakhir kali ia bisa menatap raut wajah polos yang pasrah oleh matanya sendiri.

Sebelum jendela mobil tertutup sempurna, Hyunjin masih saja meneriakkan nama Jeongin. Seakan usahanya itu bisa membawa Jeongin keluar. Seakan usahanya itu bisa membawa Jeongin kembali ke rengkuhannya.

"Jeongin! Hyung janji akan memberikanmu tiket gratis ke Jeungdo! Hyung akan memberikanmu PS4 yang terbaru, Jeongin! Aku akan memperlihatkanmu taman lavender!" Teriak Hyunjin lantang.

Jeongin menoleh dari dalam mobil, menemukan wajah rupawan Hyunjin bersimbah air mata saat meneriakkan namanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan berekspresi seperti apa. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur wajahnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa pemuda yang baru legal langsung tersandung kasus narkotika sepertinya? Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh teman-temannya nanti? Apakah ia akan dicemooh, dijauhi? Terlebih ia tertangkap di depan mata kakak kesayangannya. Gila, Yang Jeongin memang gila.

Batinnya terkekeh pelan, pasti Hyunjin malu memiliki adik sepertinya.

"Jeongin! Berjanji pada Hyung kau akan kembali!" teriak Hyunjin sekali lagi sebelum kaca jendela mobil tertutup rapat.

Jeongin, pada dasarnya, tidak suka berjanji. Ayahnya selalu menjanjikan banyak hal padanya, namun nyatanya, beliau tidak menepati apapun. Janjinya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan sesatnya tidak dilakukan. Janjinya untuk membawa pulang ibu kandung mereka tidak pernah ditepati. Dari sekian banyak janji, tidak ada yang beliau tepati. Dan Jeongin benci mengakui kalau ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Bagi Jeongin sendiri, menerima janji sama dengan mempertaruhkan hatimu untuk menerima pengkhianatan. Ada banyak kemungkinan dan ketidakmungkinan di dunia ini, begitu pula dengan janji-janji yang mungkin dan tidak mungkin terjadi.

Jeongin tidak ingin berjanji. Jeongin tidak ingin berjanji kepada Hyunjin tentang kembalinya ia ke Mokpo. Hyunjin, jelas, masih menjadi kakak kesayangannya. Maka dari itu, Jeongin tidak akan berjanji. Ada banyak ketidakmungkinan ia kembali ke Mokpo, dan ada banyak kemungkinan ia mengkhianati Hyunjin.

Menurutnya, Hyunjin hanya perlu merindukannya, tidak perlu merasa sakit hati atas pengkhianatannya.

Karena Hyunjin, akan selalu, dan selamanya akan menjadi kakak kesayangan Jeongin.

\---

**2023, Mokpo**

Kepulan asap berhembus dari belah bibir pemuda yang tengah menyetir mobilnya.

Tangan kirinya menganggur di jendela mobil dengan rokok terselip, sedangkan tangan kanannya fokus dengan kemudi. Membelah jalan pedesaan yang kian membaik, ternyata menggoreskan garis tipis di bibirnya.

Johnathan Dawsonㅡ atau kalau di Korea, bisa kausebut Yang Jeongin (namun berhati-hatilah jika kau menyebut namanya), adalah nama pengemudi itu. Mata rubahnya sesekali berlalu lalang mengamati jalan, sembari mengulas memori tentang masa kecilnya di sini. Pertokoan di sana masih sama letaknya, beberapa ada yang beralih fungsi, atau digunakannya tanah kosong untuk membangun rumah. Jeongin meringis begitu mengingat taman bermain yang dulu sering dikunjunginya kini telah digusur dan dialihfungsikan menjadi pertokoan besar.

Ah, mengingat masa kecilnya, Jeongin jadi teringat akan seseorang. Sebenarnya ia meragu bahwa orang tersebut masih mengingatnya dan ingin bertemu dengannya, namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Justru akan menjadi bahaya besar baginya kalau orang itu mengenalinya dan membongkar identitasnya.

Tujuan Jeongin untuk kembali ke Mokpo hari ini adalah untuk menjual rumah lamanya. Jeongin berencana membawa serta merta adiknya untuk tinggal Ashbourne, sebuah kota di Irlandia. Meninggalkan semua kehidupannya di Korea Selatan setelah berusaha kabur dari penjara dan menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Mobil bak terbukanya berhenti sejenak untuk mampir di salah satu toko kelontong. Bermaksud untuk membeli rokok, karena sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, lidahnya akan terasa sepat jika tidak menghisap benda berbentuk lintingan tersebut.

Jeongin sempat meragu, khawatir jika orang-orang akan mengenalinya. Maka dari itu ia mengambil kacamata hitam dan masker dari dashboard-nya, lalu turun dari mobil bekennya. Penampilan Jeongin kali ini tidak mencurigakan, untuk ukuran seorang buronan negara seperti dirinya. Berkat sedikit suntik filler di bagian rahangnya, cukup membuat penampilannya berbeda dari semula.

" _Give me a pack of cigarettes."_ ucapnya lugas, dengan suara palsu yang dibuat-buat. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia datang ke sini dengan suara aslinya.

Syukurlah, orang-orang disini tidak mengenalinya. Bahkan pelayan toko tadi sempat kebingungan kenapa ada orang asing yang masuk ke daerah mereka.

Perjalanan dilanjut ditemani dengan rokoknya. Dari jalan desa, ia bisa melihat Gunung Yudal dengan sangat jelas. Jeongin terkekeh pelan saat benaknya melayang kepada sosok Hwang Hyunjin.

Ia masih ingat dengan dirinya 4 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali merayakan coming of age. Kakaknya itu mengajaknya untuk meminum soju bersama. Hyunjin bilang, ia menunda untuk minum soju setahun yang lalu agar ia bisa meminumnya tepat di hari ketika Jeongin beranjak dewasa. Jeongin saat itu tergelak dibuatnya. Kakaknya ini terlalu naif, padahal ia sudah mulai meminum soju sejak 4 bulan yang lalu bersama teman-temannya tanpa sepengetahuan Hyunjin.

Tidak disangka-sangka, ternyata Hyunjin memiliki kadar toleransi alkohol yang sangat rendah. Jeongin sempat mengejek Hyunjin yang baru menandaskan satu gelas soju dan langsung terlihat pusing dan linglung. Senyum miring terulas di bibir Jeongin saat Hyunjin mulai bertingkah manja dengan memeluknya. Sambil menyelipkan tangannya di pinggul ramping Hyunjin, Jeongin menenggak botol soju ketiganya.

Jeongin tahu kalau mengonsumsi alkohol dan rokok secara terus-menerus akan merusak organ tubuhnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Biarlah dirinya rusak dan lama-lama terkikis lalu hancur. Kalaupun ia mati, tidak akan ada yang menangisinya. Kedua adiknya hidup dalam kebencian terhadap ia dan ayahnya, jadi urusan kedua adiknya itu akan dengan cepat diselesaikan dengan uang yang dihasilkannya. Ayahnya juga kabur bersamanya dari penjara, namun setelahnya mereka berpisah. Kali terakhir pria dewasa itu berjanji, dan beliau berhasil untuk mengeluarkannya dari penjara. Entahlah, Jeongin pun tidak peduli jika ayahnya itu mati atau apapun.

Terlalu lama larut dalam pikirannya, tanpa sadar Jeongin telah sampai ke daerah rumahnya. Di siang hari seperti ini, daerah rumahnya sepi karena orang-orang sedang pergi bekerja. Adalah hal bagus karena Jeongin tidak perlu takut untuk ketahuan.

Hal pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah halaman rumahnya yang bersih dan terawat. Jeongin mengernyit, bukankah 4 tahun itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuat rumah menjadi angker? Kenapa pula rumahnya menjadi bersih seperti ini? Dan sejak kapan ada bunga tergantung di depan pintunya itu?

Jeongin mengetukkan abu rokoknya sejenak di pagar. Terasnya tampak sangat bersih dan rapi, bahkan saat ia menunduk pun, tidak terlihat debu-debu seperti jika ia melihat di film atau foto-foto di internet.

"Oh, tidak dikunci?"

Pemuda Yang itu menendang pelan pintu abu di depannya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat barang-barang di ruang tamu masih sama seperti dahulu tepat ketika ia meninggalkan rumah ini. Masih terdapat bingkai foto, kursi, sofa, meja yang tertata rapi. Bahkan vas bunga di sana terdapat bunga yang masih segar.

"Tidak mungkin," Jeongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mungkin orang itu yang melakukannya."

Merasa penat setelah perjalanan dari Incheon menuju Mokpo, Jeongin mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa terdekat. Tiga jam dihitung dari sekarang, setelahnya ia akan mengemasi barang-barang dan menghubungi kantor pemasaran properti untuk menjual rumahnya.

\---

Kehidupan perkuliahan Hyunjin melelahkan, tentu saja. Ia yang sebelumnya senang bersantai-santai dan melakukan kegiatan lain selain belajar, hal tersebut sekarang sulit dilakukan.

Maka dari itu, di hari libur universitas seperti saat ini, adalah hari yang indah untuk melakukan hal lain seperti menggambar dan makan sepuasnya.

Objek pemandangan yang digambar Hyunjin kali ini adalah Gunung Yudal, maka dari itu ia sudah duduk di lantai dua minimarket sampai bokongnya terasa kebas. Oh ya, omong-omong, kampus Hyunjin menuntut ilmu tidak jauh-jauh dari Mokpo. Menempuh kereta 2 jam menuju Gwangju, sudah cukup untuk mengantarkannya ke kampus. Maka dari itu, setiap sebulan sekali ia pulang ke Mokpo dari asrama.

Hyunjin menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Sudah dalam beberapa tahun belakangan, menggambar dan melukis adalah caranya menghilangkan bosan. Kadang kala ia membantu Yeji untuk bekerja paruh waktu, atau kadang pergi ke perpustakaan di Gwangju untuk sekadar meminjam novel. Dan hidupnya berputar pada poros itu-itu saja.

Sejak Jeongin pergi dari Mokpo, Hyunjin sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentangnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kasusnya, dimana ia tinggal, apa hukuman yang ia dapat, kondisinya apakah ia baik-baik saja, tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Bahkan jika ia mencari nama Yang Jeongin di mesin pencarian, ia hanya dapat menemukan artikel berita 4 tahun yang lalu.

Hyunjin hanya merindukan adiknya.

Bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah adiknya itu masuk kuliah atau tidak. Apakah ia makan dengan baik, apakah dia bahagia, apakah ia masih bisa tersenyum, ah.. Rasanya ia hampir lupa dengan suara tawa Jeongin.

Suara notifikasi dari ponselnya membuyarkan pikirannya tentang kerinduan. Ada pesan dari Ibu, yang menyuruhnya pulang.

_**Ibu ❤:** _  
_Hyunjin, cepat pulang_  
_Ada orang misterius yang tadi masuk ke rumah Jeongin_

Matanya membelalak kaget. Siapa pula yang mau datang ke rumah Jeongin kecuali keluarganya? Padahal penduduk Mokpo sudah mengetahui bahwa rumah itu adalab rumahnya penjahat.

Ia segera membereskan peralatan menggambarnya dan turun dari lantai dua minimarket. Hyunjin berdecak, ia khawatir kalau orang misterius akan mencuri barang-barang milik Jeongin yang sudah ia jaga sejak ditinggal pemiliknya.

Di era modern seperti sekarang, Hyunjin masih memilih untuk menggunakan sepeda bututnya untuk pergi ke daerah Mokpo. Tidak peduli jika orang-orang beralih menggunakan skuter atau mobil, Hyunjin masih merasa nyaman untuk menaiki sepeda bututnya. Apalagi sepeda tersebut punya cerita tersendiri baginya.

Orang yang merawat rumah Jeongin itu.. memang dia. Sejak keluarga Yang pergi, orang tua Hyunjin menyuruh anak laki-lakinya untuk tinggal di sana sekaligus untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Sebenarnya Hyunjin juga khawatir dengan kondisi rumahnya. Jika dibiarkan kosong, lama-lama rumah itu akan 'dihuni' dan membuat keluarga Hwang harus ikut pindah. Jadi, Hyunjin-lah yang selama ini mengurus dan menempati rumah itu.

Sepedanya sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah Jeongin ketika ia melihat seseorang dengan penampilan gelap masuk ke rumah setelah menaruh kardus-kardus di mobilnya. Hyunjin mengumpat di balik nafasnya, berani sekali mencuri apa yang ia jaga setengah mati untuk adik kesayangannya.

"Hei, pencuri!" serunya saat ia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menemukan orang itu akan mengangkut kardus, namun urung dilakukannya karena mendengar ucapan Hyunjin.

Orang tersebut membalikkan badan, lalu menurunkan masker hitamnya. "Pencuri?"

"Siapa yang kausebut pencuri, huh?" tanya Jeongin kasar.

Hyunjin, yang ditanyai, masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mengenal betul suara ini.

Jadi, yang di depannya ini adalah Yang Jeongin. Adik kesayangannya yang ia jaga dari semenjak masuk taman kanak-kanak hingga SMA kelas dua. Sosok di depannya seharusnya akrab di benaknya, seharusnya terasa familiar karena Hyunjin hafal betul bagaimana detail fisik Jeongin. Raganya masih sama, kecuali rahangnya yang terlihat lebih lancip. Raganya masih sama seperti yang tergambar di memori, hanya saja, ia merasa ada jiwa yang berbeda.

"Jeongin?" panggil Hyunjin dengan keyakinan penuh. Ingin rasanya ia menghambur dan langsung memeluk adik yang sudah lama ia rindukan, namun urung dilakukannya karena merasa terintimidasi dengan sosok di depannya.

Jeongin menyesap rokoknya sejenak, menyimpan dalam-dalam asap di paru-paru lalu menghembuskannya tepat di depan wajah Hyunjin. "Siapa Jeongin?"

" _I'm no longer_ Yang Jeongin," sambungnya. "namaku Johnathan Dawson."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa nama barumu! Kau pasti Yang Jeongin, kan? Iya, kan?!" Hyunjin hampir saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pundak yang lebih muda, namun segera ditangkis oleh Jeongin cepat.

"Aku juga tidak peduli apa tujuanmu kesini, menghuni rumahku dan menaruh barang-barangmu di kamar tamuku. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu." Jeongin kembali mengisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya ke udara. "Rumah ini akan kujual secepatnya."

"Kamu tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi?" tanya Hyunjin, berusaha menahan nafasnya ketika berada di dekat Jeongin, sebab ia tidak menyukai asap rokok.

"Tidak," Jeongin menggeleng pelan. "aku akan kabur dari sini. Korea Selatan tidak aman untuk buronan sepertiku."

Hyunjin terkejut dibuatnya. Apa-apaan? Adiknya yang ia jaga, ia kasihi dan ia rindukan selama ini adalah seorang buronan negara? Dan apa tadi ia bilang? Ia akan kabur dari Korea Selatan?

"B-buronan?" Hyunjin menggeleng tidak percaya. "Jeongin, kamu dibesarkan tidak untuk menjadi buronan.

Yang lebih muda tergelak. "Aku dibesarkan orang tuaku dengan senjata tajam dan bisnis gelap. _So?_ Apakah kamu mengira aku akan menjadi sepertimu? Yang setiap hari hanya kuliah, kuliah dan kuliah?"

"Lagipula, Yang Jeongin sudah mati," ucap Jeongin setelahnya. "yang kamu sebut Jeongin itu sudah mati. Sudah mati selamanya sejak empat tahun lalu dan tidak akan pernah kembali."

Jeongin benar. Yang Jeongin sudah mati. Tidak ada yang namanya Yang Jeongin di hadapannya. Pria dewasa di depannya hanyalah orang asing yang datang untuk menjual rumah lama Jeongin. Yang Jeongin bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. Ia bukanlah sosok yang ia sayangi dan rindukan. Johnathan Dawson bukanlah seperti itu.

Jeongin yang selalu meminta bantuan padanya. Jeongin yang selalu menghabiskan sore pekan bersama. Jeongin yang selalu memohon riang untuk dibelikan es krim. Jeongin bukanlah sosok yang kasar. Namun, sosok itu sudah lenyap. Lenyap ditelan hiruk pikuk dunia yang gelap dan fana, jauh dari jangkauan Hwang Hyunjin.

"Aku tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berbicara denganmu, pencuri kamar. Silakan angkat kaki dari sini karena aku akan segera pergi ke kantor properti untuk menjualㅡ"

"Apakah aku boleh memelukmu?"

"ㅡapa?"

Hyunjin menatap lurus ke manik kelam Jeongin. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu, Tuan Dawson?"

Johnathan Dawson adalah namanya, dan ia sendiri yang menyuruh Hyunjin untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Otaknya bilang, bahwa ia adalah Johnathan Dawson. Namun hatinya berteriak, bahwa Yang Jeongin masih di sini. Di dalam raganya. Di dalam raga orang yang disebut Johnathan Dawson. Maka dari itu, sebuah ruang kecil di hatinya berguncang pelan saat Hyunjin menyebut nama palsunya.

"Terserah." dan setelah itu, lengan Hyunjin menghambur untuk memeluknya.

" _Jeonginnie masih di sini, Hyung! Jeongin belum sepenuhnya mati! Jeongin juga sangat merindukan Hyunjin Hyung!"_

Orang yang disebut Johnathan Dawson itu, tidak bisa menahan hatinya untuk berteriak. Pelukan Hyunjin sangatlah erat, seakan tiada lagi hari esok untuk memeluknya, namun ia tidak peduli. Hati kecilnya menjerit, tidak ingin Hyunjin untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Katakan pada Yang Jeongin, Hwang Hyunjin sangaaㅡt merindukannya," ucap Hyunjin sesenggukan di balik pundak Jeongin.

" _Jeonginnie juga rindu pada Hyunjin Hyung!"_ jerit batin Jeongin, diam.

"akuㅡ aku punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan padanya. Namun, aku hanya berharap Jeongin hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia."

" _Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tenang dan bahagia di tengah kebencian adik-adikku, Hyung?"_

"Karena Hwang Hyunjin selalu menyayanginya. Yang Jeongin selalu menjadi adik kesayangan Hwang Hyunjin." finalnya.

Jeongin tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk berkeringat. Tidak, tidak boleh. Jeongin tidak boleh menangis. Johnathan Dawson tidak boleh menangis.

Hyunjin melepaskan pelukannya bersamaan dengan hati Jeongin yang mencelos. Namun Jeongin, selain seorang buronan, ia juga seorang aktor, yang secara sempurna menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Sudah?" tanyanya. Hyunjin mengangguk.

Wajahnya bersimbah air mata, mengingatkannya kepada 4 tahun lalu ketika Hyunjin menangisi kepergian Jeongin ke kantor polisi.

"Kau bisa segera menjual rumah ini. Aku akan pulang ke rumah sebelah." ucap Hyunjin kemudian.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi di depan rumah Jeongin saat mereka mulai memasuki sekolah dasar. Dengan Hyunjin yang dengan akrab mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jeongin, dan yang lebih muda yang menerima uluran tangan mungil itu. Dimulai dari depan rumah Jeongin, cerita-cerita mereka terajut dan membubung tinggi di angkasa.

Perpisahan mereka juga terjadi di depan rumah Jeongin saat mereka sudah menemukan jalannya sendiri. Dengan Hyunjin yang berbelok menuju pekarangan rumahnya, dan yang lebih muda duduk di bangku pengemudi mobilnya. Dimulai dari depan rumah Jeongin, cerita-cerita mereka berakhir dan tidak akan pernah lagi ada yang namanya "Hyunjin dan Jeongin" di antara mereka.

Janji-janji bisa terhapuskan seiring dengan pengkhianatan yang terjadi. Seperti janji Hyunjin untuk mengajak Jeongin ke Pantai Jeungdo atau Jeongin yang berjanji untuk membelikan kipas angin agar Jeongin tidak kepanasan. Kemungkinan dan ketidakmungkinan selalu bersinggungan dengan waktu dan keadaan, dan itulah sebab pengkhianatan terjadi dan janji akan terhapus dan mengukir luka.

Namun cerita yang terajut dan dibubungkan ke langit tidak akan pernah hilang. Sekalipun Hyunjin menyibukkan dirinya di aktivitas perkuliahan, atau Jeongin yang sibuk dengan perusakan diri sendirinya, cerita mereka akan tetap ada. Cerita mereka akan tersimpan di langit, karena bagaimanapun, persahabatan antara Jeongin dan Hyunjin pernah ada, dan akan selalu ada selama keduanya tidak melupakan satu sama lain.

***


End file.
